


She Changed Because of Him

by WritterAli



Series: She Changed Because of Him [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Cheating, Cussing, Dating, F/M, Online Relationship, RTX, Sexual References, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:06:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritterAli/pseuds/WritterAli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine "Kat" Gordan is hired by Rooster Teeth at the same time that Dan Gruchy is moving to the states. The two decide to move in together until Dan can find an apartment for himself, but the day before Dan moved in and Katherine started working for Rooster Teeth she received a mysterious text message.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Changed Because of Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heytheregisela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heytheregisela/gifts).



Katherine jolts awake as thunder goes off right outside her window. Her cellphone that she plugged in next to her bed lights up and vibrates twice before going silent. 

\-------  
Text Message:  
From: Gavin Free  
To: Jack P, Ryan HW, Geoff R. Micool J, Lindsey J (T), Ray N Jr, (Unknown Number), Burnie B, Gus S,....  
Message: Hey has anyone seen my left shoe? Maybe at the office during Burnie and I's shoe fight? 

Replies:  
\-------  
Unknown Number: Your an idiot B...  
Gus: It's up your ass you idiot! Why the fuck are you texting us at fucking 4 am!  
Geoff: It's in the living room buddy, your gonna pay for this later today  
Me: ASSHAT!  
Gavin: I was just asking! God, btw NOOB! 

End of Text Message  
\-------

I burst into giggles as Gavin messages me back, I sigh and lay back on the pillow staring at the spare I usually snuggle with, remembering how I dumped William over three months ago.

Flashback to Senior Year of College  
\-------  
I stood in the shadows of the populars party staring at William as he drank and danced with other woman when he should be at home studying for a "test" he has in the same class as I do so I knew he was lying and I knew that tonight was a party he was invited to without me. I was going to approach him silently when he neared me when his on and off again fling Sabrina announced that they have a baby on the way and will get married shortly after our graduation next week. I growl and storm out of my hiding place, I go straight up to Sabrina, when I get close enough to her I slap her across the face with the palm and the back of my hand before screaming that she's a Whore, William tries to grab me to calm me down but I yell at him for cheating and lying to my face. "WE ARE OVER FOREVER YOU MANWHORE!" I yell and grab the beer bottle he was holding, I slam it against the floor before running out to my car and driving off. The tears come pouring down just as I pull into my parking space. I stumble to my apartment and fall into bed fully clothed, when my head touches the pillow everything goes black. The lucky thing was that I'd been hired to work at Rooster Teeth in Austin Texas so I wouldn't have to deal with him for very long. 

End of Flashback  
\-------

I'm shaking from my memory when my phone vibrate, I unlock it to see a text message from the unknown number Gavin texted in the group text. 

Text Message:  
?: Who is this?  
K: Katherine, who is this?  
?: A Mystery Man  
K: Really?  
?: Yeah Mz. Katherine  
K: Dork!  
?: Whatever B...  
K: Why did you call me B?  
?: .....  
End of Message  
\-------  
I save the number under the name of Mystery/Stalker Man and lock my phone before placing it down and turning over to fall asleep and dream about a handsome man asking for my hand in marriage but just before he says I do my alarm clock goes off, I slap my hand against it and sit up. "First day of work and it's the first day of RTX..." I sigh and slowly make my way off the bed and go to the bathroom, grabbing my clothes as I pass by my dresser, the first thing I notice about my bathroom is that it's nice and cool on this hot summer day. "I hope I don't make a fool about myself..." I think as I grab my clothes and head to the bathroom, the floor is cool on this steamy day in Austin Texas. I take off my night gown and put it into the basket before sliding my bra on, some jean shorts and a purple "Survival of the Epic" shirt I've been selling in my online store for my Youtube Subscribers then quickly remove it and grab a Achievement Hunter Shirt and pull it on while moving from the bedroom to the kitchen, I grab two slices of bread and pop them in the toaster while grabbing the premade bacon and getting two slices out of the package and putting them in the microwave on a plate to warm them up. The toaster pops the now toasted bread, I grab them and spread some peanut butter on them before grabbing the finished bacon. I get rid of the extra grease with a napkin before putting the bacon on the peanut buttered bread and making it into a sandwich. I hear my phone ring in the bedroom and run to get it, unhooking it from the charger and unlocking it I open the fridge door to grab a milk cartoon I hear the voice of Michael on the other side of the phone call. 

Call  
\-------  
M: Hello is this Katherine?  
K: Yes, may I ask who is calling?  
M: My name is Michael Vincent "Rage Quit" Jones, My gal and I are wondering what apartment your in so we can pick you up for RTx  
K: Um...okay? My address is *Enter Address here*  
M: Oh sweet! Thats close to the new office right?"  
K: Yeah? So....  
M: you can walk to work but aren't they only a one bed apartment so what are you gonna do about your roommate?  
K: We're going to see how sharing a bed work and if it doesn't then we'll figure something out.  
M: K, get ready for us bitch! 

End of Call  
\-------

I roll my eyes at Michaels last text and pop my Depression, ADD and Antibiotic for my Acne into my mouth; taking a swig of water from the sink just as Michael and Lindsey enter the empty apartment. 

"Hello Katherine right? I'm Lindsay!" The red head greets and smiles at her.  
"It's nice to finally meet you Lindsay!" I say and give her a smile as I try to slide the medicine back into its drawer when Michael suddenly grabs her hand and reads them all quickly.

"Does Burnie and Gus know about this shit?" He asks softly and she nods. Tears forming in my eyes but I am quick to wipes it away. 

"Well we should get the New Yorker hobo" Michael says and both girls burst into laugher. 

"Your such a dork Mikey" Lindsay coos as he opens and holds the door for them.

"Let me just lock my do-" Katherine starts and gets her house keys out when Michael swipes them from her grasp and shuts the door, locking it up tightly before he gives them back. 

"Move it" he growls and Katherine stares at him but moves anyway. Michael glares at some creepy looking neighbors. Then he gets in the car and starting it up  
"So tell us about yourself!" Lindsay says while smiling "I was born and raised in St.Louis, Missouri. I have a degree in Library Science and I've loved gaming since I was a little girl.."They both nod as we pull up to Rays apartment and I giggle as he comes rushing down the staircase dressed as X-Ray.  
"Who's the Cutie" I asks Lindsay when he gets into Michaels car. "Your new co-worker RayRay"Lindsay say as I tickle him. "NO STOP!" He yells as Michael speeds off and we all laugh.  
*Time Skip to Arrival at RTX*

"HASHTAG GOING CAKELESS HAS ARRIVED!" Ray yells as he gets put of the car and I head slap him for the tenth time since we met. "ABUSE!" Ray yells and we all burst into laughter.

"Let's get inside before she can abuse me anymore" Ray says playfully and jogs inside while the Jones trail behind, arm in arm and laughing at whatever the other whispers to them. I trails behind the happy couple as I become more and more nervous with every step I takes. When I enters the huge venue and gets my badge she looks around to see that her three co-workers have disappeared into the small crowd that makes up Rooster Teeth.

"Dang..."

"You alright love? You're not a fan that some how snuck in here before we opened right?" A British accent said and I turn around to see a tall dark haired man in front of me. 

"I'm fine and I'm Kat, Burnie and Gus recently hired me and today is my first day and it's my first Con ever..." I add the last part quickly and blush. He gives me a big grin and extends his hand to me. 

"You might've heard of The Slow Mo Guys? I'm the guy who gets abused by the blonde idiot. The names Daniel Gruchy but please call me Dan" he smiles as I shake his hand. 

"It's nice to finally meet you Roomy" I say and smile. "So how does the apartment look?" We begin walking towards where the others are congregating around Burnie and Gus."it's really pretty plus it's close to the office so we can walk back and forth easily but it only has one bedroom so we're gonna share" I whisper as Burnie explains what's going to happen today and I scoot closer to Dan, getting nervous as he finishes instructions to introduce me.

"Come on up Katy! We gotta get ya ready for your panel" Dan says and takes my hand. I blush as he drags me backstage and forces me into a makeup chair. A girl comes by and puts some Foundation, blush and lipstick on before being dragged yet again to the side of the stage. I can hear a loud buzz of people outside and peak out.

"Dan there are so many of them!" I whisper and fangirl to myself on the inside. Trying to act cool for my roommate. 

"Ready?" He asks and I nod. "Good luck" he shoves me just enough so everyone can see me. I wave and shakingly look back at Dan, motioning for him to join me. My fans give me a strange look like I'm crazy but I raise one finger and go off stage. I grab Dan by the collar and drag him over the stage until we reach the small table. "Sit the duck down or else all those lovely ladies will see if your wearing boxers or briefs" I hiss in his ears with my babysitter voice and he obeys. 

"She's being mean to me..." Dan says into the mic and pouts. 

"Well you shouldn't shove me onto the stage!" I immediately reply and people laugh at our bickering.  
"Shall we get another mic and begin then?" Dan asks as Gus runs onto stage and gives Dan a mic and pecks my cheek before dashing off.  
"My boss is rather strange one......LLLLLLLEEEEETTTTSSSS AAAASSKKK!" I yell indirectly into the mic as a parody of Rays Lets Play yell at the beginning of a video.

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes in Spelling or Grammar are on accident so please tell me if I've spelled something wrong is my Grammar is incorrect. PS. This is my first AH/RT Fanfiction


End file.
